Avatar The Legend Of Aang: Book 4 : The Avatar
by cassieanimorph01
Summary: The war is over, but problems still occur. Suki is going back to Kyoshi Island, what will Sokka do? Zuko's uneasy to the whole Firelord thing,while Mai can't contain her emotions anymore. Aang and Katara starts their relationship. Azula seeks revenge....
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar the Legend of Aang Book Four: The Avatar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and All that.**

**Chapter 1 – The New Beginning**

The Fire Nation – now at peace with the rest of the world– was humming with delight for the upcoming festival in honor of the Avatar. The city buzzed with excitement, children ran around carrying miniature Aang dolls, there was a cloud formation of an arrow in the sky created by some fire benders in a hot air balloon, with some help of technology created by some of the neighboring – now friends of the fire nation – Earth bender inventors, such as Aang's old friend who built the air balloon.

The city was filled with decorations; it had an aura of peace and happiness…..

And the rest of the world as well….

And after such a long time…

It deserved happiness.

A little turtleduck waded comfortably, just swimming around like nothing else really mattered. But its little turtleduck eyes widened as – Plop!

A peace of Bread crumb was thrown before it. And in no less than a minute it was gobbled up. It gave a tiny sound that was a cross between a chirp and a quack (since it was just a baby.)

Zuko was sitting under a tree, by the pond where the little turtleduck swam. He looked tired, yet calm and at peace. He had his legs up against himself, like a kid would do. And very unlike a fire lord. But Zuko was different. It was thanks to him, unlike his ancestors and father and sister, that the world was now at peace. A new era of kindness was born. Mostly it was the avatar's doing, but it was part of their destinies to help rebuild it together.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Zuko's P.O.V.**

_The War was __**over**__…._

_It seemed so long ago…._

_Seeing all those happy faces. ….._

_I'm glad Aang was able to pull it off. I admit, I was a little worried at first, but I guess that kid really was special. The Avatar, whom I chased a year ago…I was so determined to get my honor back, but it was all a wild goose chase. It took me a long time to realize, that I won't be getting any good out of being a good son to my father. My father, who never really cared about me. My father, who didn't hesitate to banish me, using a stupid senseless mistake as an excuse to kick me out. I should hate him…, but the Avatar-Aang – spared him. That cruel man was spared! But, it was Aang's decision, not mine, and he chose to let the man live... so in the end, I turned sides after all that chasing, and desperate needing of honor. The Avatar, …is now my friend…_

_Aang is a good kid._

_Aside from being the Avatar who restored balance in the universe….he's a good kid._

_But,….he _is _ still __**just**__ a kid…_

_Even after the war was over we still have to train him. He still has to learn. And I guess he has every right to develop his skills. So anyway, there I was – Fire Lord Zuko – teaching the Avatar Firebending. I admit it is an honor. But, like I said, he's got a lot to learn, and he can be really annoying at times, I had to shout at the kid once in a while…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You're late." Said Zuko said, a couple of hours before the beginning of this story. He was at the palace gardens, hair down, in his training attire, (not in his most formal, your highness clothing.) he had his hands behind his back, indicating how calm he was, but there was a slight knot on his forehead, and a slight twitch in his eyes. Aang smiled innocently. He floated, and then glided from the steps of the temple towards the gardens, about a couple of feet away from Zuko. "Uh, Momo got into a fight with Appa again and I…." he looked up and saw a dead serious look on Zuko's face, then backed up with a jump abruptly. "…I guess I should just walk next time, hehe…"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to let the new _Jerk_ Lord, to wait long for your _Jerk_bending training." Sokka emerged from the palace walk way, he had on a goofy mocking, self-satisfied grin. Zuko's mouth twitched as if he was going to say something, then sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, as if he had a head ache.

"Fine, you want to stay? Go ahead, just don't make any interruptions when I –"

"Hey all." Katara entered with a mother like smile. she was followed by Toph and Suki.

Zuko was stunned. "Are you all going to stay here and watch?"

They all looked at each other.

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"We got so used to watching you two train, and we've got nothing else to do, so don't mind us and go do your training thing." said Katara.

"Jerkbending." Sokka insisted.

The others laughed.

Zuko made an impatient low Grrr noise. He cleared his throat. "Fine." His mouth twisting into a half smile.

"Azula."

Two figures emerged from the door of Azula's cell, the light from outside showed the princess, her hands were tied up in chains and the chains were posted down to the floor, she was sitting knee down on the floor, her hair was a mess, and her eyes had dark rings below them. She breathed rapidly at the sight of the two _traitors._

"_Ty-Lee." She said, it came out as a spat. "And Mai, what a pleasant surprise."_

Mai and Ty-Lee put down their hoods; they each wore a look of concern.

"Azula…" Ty-Lee said. "We, er ….brought you some food,"

Ty – Lee tried to make a friendly smile, but that couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. Azula bit her lip. "I don't need your food." Azula muttered with a whispery breathe. "Tell me, is that all that you came here for?"

"No." Mai said.

"Really? to what do I owe this…visit, then?"

"It's Zuko…"

Azula let out a snarl that frightened the two girls, though Mai's only reaction was widened eyes.

"I don't ever want to hear that name ever again!"

Mai lost her breathe for a second, then straightened up and clenched her fists.

"No, I will say his name all I want, Azula." She stared at the Princess. "I know what's done is done, but my heart can not possibly rest on whatever's left of the anger inside."

Azula begin to laugh like a mad woman. "Mai? Is that you? You're starting to sound like my fool of a brother!"

"You tried to kill him!" Mai's face represented anger; her fingers inched closer to one of her weapons. "Your own brother?! He could've died because if that attack! I would've never have seen him again after-"

"Mai, I think that my crime has been justified as a crime a long time ago, so why waste breathe? I got what you all wanted me to get." She paused. Then faked a smile. "Is there more?" she made a whispery effect on the last sentence.

Ty-Lee looked at Mai, worried.

"Yes, how I wish I could _kill_ you!"

"Mai!"

Mai's hand raised up threateningly, weapons ready. Azula's eyes widened for a moment, and then it relaxed.

She laughed quietly…then more loudly. "Do you really Mai? Oh dear, then what would Zuzu think of his…girlfriend, then? A killer, and you've became very passionate, too. Tell me, how does it feel…._to feel_?"

Mai made a shout and was about to attack when Ty-Lee stopped her hand.

"That's beside the point, Azula." Said Ty-Lee, braver now. "We came here to ask you if you know anything about the Location of your mother. Zuko has been asking your father but he won't budge."

At this Azula laughed again. "And now, you want me to help him? My, my…"

"See Ty-Lee, I told you it was ….inevitable. We won't be getting anything from her." Said Mai bitterly. Then she added as an after thought: "at least I know how it feels…to really care about a person, while _you..." _she pointed at Azula. "you don't care about anyone but yourself." They stared at each others rage filled eyes for a moment, then Mai looked away. "Come on Ty-Lee, let's go."

**Azula's P.O.V.**

_I screamed. Those fools. _

_Who do they think they are? They betrayed me, and the whole Fire nation, and my ancestors…, even my wretched brother was a traitor! How dare they enter my cell? How dare they look smug before me?!_

_I know what this is! This is revenge! After letting them rot in prison, their whole beings are as rotten as the dirt in my cell! _

_After all I've done for them, this is how they repay me? as a token of gratitude for letting them be my most trusted right hands…_

_They betrayed me!_

_Ty – Lee, that gullible, lowly excuse for a woman…, she was always jealous of me! That was why she was trying so hard to get all the attention on her and her ridiculous little stunts! She was jealous! And she, at times, managed to deceive their eyes into seeing her instead of true beauty, such as mine! The princess against a peasant? Surely I would win. She was always jealous of me…, and now she thinks she's better than me?_

_And Mai…, the biggest traitor. How despicable! Really, now. she chose my brother, instead of being loyal and truthful to me. She believes her love for him is stronger than anything. What a fool! You don't need love! Love is for fools who have nothing! After falling for my fool of a brother, Mai has started "feeling", after that day in the boiling rock, her control on her emotions is starting to break, it might even be the end of her! _

_That Water Tribe girl, and all her hope! Meddling into things that do not involve her! I get the feeling she too has feelings for my brother! Well, that would be interesting, now won't it? poor Mai, has no idea that her precious boyfriend is cheating on her. Boohoo. Well, she chose her fate! _

_The Avatar, took away all hope for the fire nation. He destroyed my father and his dreams! that gullible little monk! I have lost all trust in my own father. To think, he was defeated by a child!_

_And….._

_Zuzu …will pay for everything! Taking my crown, my friends, and everything else! He'll pay…one day; I'll make sure of it._

_Fools! _

_Fools and their emotions…_

_Their Feelings…_

_Their …._

_Love!_

_How naive! _

_I don't need them! I'll get out on my own, that Avatar took away my firebending as well…but as a prodigy…, I'll soon get out of here._

Aang and his friends were at Iroh's teashop, it was already closed so they had it all to themselves. Zuko served the tea, as usual. Suki was still there, and was sitting beside Sokka, with his arm on her shoulders. She and Ty-Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors will be going back to Kyoshi Island.

Iroh was telling them about an old fire nation folk tale, as Mai and Ty-Lee entered.

"Mai." Zuko stood up to greet the two.

The others just looked up at them and nodded as greeting.

Suki didn't stand up, but remained in Sokka's arms as she talked to Ty-Lee. "So? Everything packed for the departure? Only a couple of days to go…." She smiled and tried to sound all happy and excited, but a small frown was on her face. Ty-Lee didn't speak .Suki

turned to face Sokka. "This isn't good bye, you know." She said. Sokka forced a smile. "Look, I'm not a complete idiot I-"he paused at the sight of her serious expression, he quit the joking around and smiled sadly. "I know." They were like that for a couple of minutes until Toph ruined the moment with a loud nose blow, she sniffed. "That was too much, don't you two idiots start going dramatic on us again, okay? I don't think my feet can take the sight of it."

They all smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

Zuko tried to be casual, he is well aware that there was a crowd behind them, so he tried not to make things too awkward. "Uhm, want to sit down?"

"Maybe I _would _like that." Mai smiled.

The two were being ignored by the rest (and they were completely happy for that.), the others were laughing and talking about funny memories. Taking the happiness all in, hoping it'll last. Aang had the broadest smile of all. Being able to see his friends like this means a lot to him.

Mai frowned.

"What's' wrong?" Zuko had on a look of concern.

"It's nothing that I have to show through emotions. You know I'm not capable of…, and I'm not supposed to."

"Mai, you just did. With that frown. And you have every right to express yourself, go ahead. Your boyfriend's the fire lord, remember? I think they'll understand if I talk to them, whoever they are."

She smiled. She moved closer to him. "you see,….After the boiling rock thing…" Zuko followed the protocol of how the whole thing went and didn't subdue the current moment with arguing. He moved closer as well.

"…I guess it _could _wait…."she said. The gap between the two's faces disappeared. But their lips barely touched as much when Sokka interrupted. "Hey, Zuzu!" Zuko winced at the interruption. They broke apart, abruptly, on cue on the sudden silence. "Your uncle was just telling us one of your most embarrassing moments. And other _Embarrassing _stories about ya'! Want to add this one to the list?" the rest of them laughed. Zuko's face went red. While Mai's face grew paler than normal and there was a slight annoyed twitch by the corner of her eye. Uncle Iroh chuckled. Sokka kept raising his eyebrows. Aang, Toph and Katara giggled silently. The rest including Sokka laughed loudly.

But in the midst of their laughter, another could be heard from a distant area. In a prison cell. And her mad laughter was due to a plot for revenge.

**Notes: So that's the first chapter. This is my first Avatar the Legend of Aang fanfiction. So if there are any mistakes such as O.C. ness and all that please let me know, but do so carefully, I can only take just as much of criticism. Hope it start out okay for you guys. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar the Legend of Aang Book Four: The Avatar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and All that.**

**Chapter 2 –The Underestimated**

"Okay, Okay…., uhm, remember the time when we were trapped in a desert...cuz' Appa was bisonnapped, and Aang was all 'Appa! Wha-hi did you stea-heel my Bison?!!' and Toph was like 'Oh My Gosh I, like, can't see and all with the sand and the feet and the whammo…., and Katara was all 'guys we must put ourselves together!' and I remember the giant mushroom! And. and..." said Sokka all very comically. They all wore tired expressions as his story continued. His story is complete with matching hand gestures and funny dubbed voices.

Mai whispered nonchalantly "Is he always like this…?"

"Unfortunately." Suki shook her head.

As Sokka continued to tell his tale, he had no idea that everyone was no longer listening. Suki and Ty-Lee were talking; Suki filled her in on the details about Kyoshi Island.

The rest of the group talked about what's going to happen now that the war was over.

"As long as there is peace and balance, that's all I'm looking for." Said Aang with a wise look in his face. Very unlike a twelve year old.

"Yeah, but the problem now is: how do we get that 'peace and balance' you're looking for? It's only been like, I don't know, a week? And already these war meetings are driving me crazy!" Zuko waved his hands frantically.

"Not everyone finds it easy to understand the concept of balance among the nations." Says Iroh massaging his chin like some sort of wise old man who makes your fortunes in the fortune cookies. "But still we must not give up, the war is over." He pointed at Zuko and Aang, who shot uneasy glances at each other. "And you have the ticket to helping the world regain its balance once again."

"But-"Zuko spoke, his voice slightly croaking from the nervousness.

"But…?" Iroh interrupted.

"But, after a while…I've realized ….wh-what if I'm not meant to be fire lord after all? What if it's not my destiny? Maybe it's still yours, uncle…" voice still slightly croaking from all his uneasiness. Aang, Katara and Mai stared at him with slight disbelief drawn all over their faces. Zuko turned away from their looks.

"I mean, I'm a lousy fire prince, might as well turn out to be a lousy firelord as well!"

Iroh sipped his tea. "I see."

"What see? What do you see? I can't see!" said Aang, his childishness was beginning to show up again as he searched up and down for whatever it might be.

"Let me guess." Mai sighed as if this always happens and she got used to it. "You're intimidated by something." it was not a question; she seemed to have full confidence on what she was talking about.

Zuko glared. "No! Of course not."

Mai crept up beside him and held his chin, and moved his head so he was facing her, and looking into her eyes.

"You're intimidated."

"What would I be intimidated for? By what? It doesn't make sense."

"You're intimidated by your failures."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked as if he was about to argue but couldn't quite put how to start it. Mai looked quite pleased with herself.

Aang and Katara looked at Iroh who shrugged. "Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Katara.

"Hey, it's their relationship, if they need me they'll let me know." He sips tea. Katara looked at Aang who shrugs.

"Uhm. Let's go out." said Katara.

"What?!" Aang choked his tea out.

"I meant for fresh air,"

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katara's P.O.V.**

_I hope everything turns out great._

_After the war, and hoping it will end…., well, it ended didn't it?_

_So maybe these problems will end as well._

_I'm just so happy and relieved that the war was over. I could hug the fresh air and breathe it all in and know that this meant freedom! And Aang…., Aang is still alive. That was more than I could ever ask for. He's safe, we're all safe. And there's still a chance for peace. _

_I hope things will definitely turn out well._

_I'm a lot worried about everyone. _

_Sokka, he's going to have to choose whether he stays with Aang while he masters all the elements and journey around the world some more….or he leaves us for Suki and stay with her on Kyoshi Island. Then again, it was his decision. And I will respect any decision he makes. Whatever makes him happy goes. Besides I don't want to travel around with a complaining Sokka._

_Zuko seems to be having problems with the world believing the fact that he's a different firelord. Nobody seems to trust him. And most importantly…he finds it hard to trust himself. _

_Aang keeps on wondering whether he forgot something or someone, or if he even really did save the world from the firelord at all. You know, sometimes I get the feeling that it was all just a wonderful dream too. But here's the reality, right next to me. And I can just see it all in perfect view. _

_I just want to help everyone. And I'll always be there to help them. When they need me._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"No I'm not!" Zuko shouted. "I'm not intimidated by anything, especially not by my own failure! And what makes you think I'll fail so easily? You don't trusty me at all."

Everyone, except Mai and Iroh, were a little shook up by his shouting. Zuko looked really annoyed, but after a while he seemed to have cooled down a bit. His determined and angry face softened into a worried self doubting face.

"Here, drink some tea." Iroh offered calmly, yet somehow serious. But the rest of them seem to think he's out of his mind suggesting such foolishness to someone who looks like he's going to blow up. But Iroh was used to Zuko's anger and Zuko was probably used to his uncle's odd ways. He accepted the tea but did not drink it.

"The war is over –" Iroh began.

"The war is over. Everyone seems to like slipping that little phrase into every sentence. The war is over. The war is over. The war is over." Sokka interrupted. They all gave him death glares.

"Eep. Uhm…sorry, carry on then..."

"As I was saying: the war is over, you all had your own problems to deal with back then, and you were all able to stop it. So I believe that whatever problem that may occur you can all face It." he made a thumbs up and a weird sparkly eyed perky old man smile. "Head on!"

"You know, this makes me wonder how he's related to anyone in spiky hot head's family." Sokka said pointedly.

Zuko glared at him.

Aang entered the conversation. He sat beside Sokka. "He makes sense though. He's right, let's start with that uppy attitude, shall we? I mean, we've defeated the fire lord, no one's stopping us from creating a new era of peace around the word…"

"No one but all those fire nation generals" Toph pointed out reminding them all about Zuko's predicament.

Aang thought for a minute. Then he remembered something. He made a smug smile and looked at Zuko. "Hey, all I'm saying is, we're the Fire_lord _and the Avatar. Don't you think we can take those old generals?"

Zuko was surprised by the familiar sentence, that was practically the same, except some parts of it, from what he said when they were about to meet the masters that turned out to be dragons back at the sun warriors' home supposedly ruins.

"Well I don't know about _old._" Said Iroh. "But he's right."

"Aw, this is good. Just great, I've taken the optimistic side before, it was good for a while, and then it went bad, really bad. All I'm saying is, too much of the optimistic.." he looked at Aang. "And the pessimistic." At this he turned to Zuko. "Can be really bad, sometimes, and neither helps."

"Then what do you think we should follow?" Zuko said in his oh so casual low tone.

"Luck!"

"Riiiiiight." Katara said sarcastically. "As if weren't lucky before."

"Hey, I'm just saying." Sokka said defensively. "Besides, we should all be relaxing right now, there isn't much of a threat to peace around the world." At this he made an imaginary world with his arms and the air. "And it's not like those fire nation meetings are worse than the former firelord." They all stared quietly and expectantly at him, like he was about to crack a joke any second. "and besides, Old Ozai's lost his touch…" at this he made a mocking, playful pout. "Zuko's crazy sister's behind bars, hey we won."

"couldn't have put it better myself." Iroh chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You underestimated me, little brother…" said a whispery voice hidden in the mist. Zuko seemed to be staring around a dark, misty swamp. He was in his earth nation refugee clothes, and no matter how much he tried, he could not make a fire to see things more clearly. And he seems unaware how he got to his current situation._

"_You had a flaw in your plans…"_

_Zuko didn't speak, it seems as if he couldn't anyway._

_Suddenly the swamp was gone, as if it got sucked into a black whole, and he was staring up at his evil sister, now crowned firelord!_

_She laughed mercilessly, as he turned to look behind him. He had no idea what made him do so, but he was horrified by what he saw._

_Aang was trapped inside a giant Time turner, and sand was slowly drowning him. "Help!"_

_He turned again. _

_Sokka was running around the room with his arms up making 'mmmmfmfmfmfmf" sounds. And with one tilt of his head, Zuko saw that he no longer had a mouth. _

_He ran away for some reason, but saw the rest of the gang being eaten by a giant Azula. How did she grow up so fast?!_

_He ran again, this time finding Mai, who he couldn't seem to contact. And for some reason, he wanted so much to hug her, but he kept passing through. as if he was a ghost. And then suddenly, out of nowhere daggers flew to her direction….those were the only things that did not pass through her. And come to think of it, the daggers seemed to be the kind she uses…._

"_No! No!"_

"_Yeeeeesssss,"Azula's voice turned into a snakelike hiss. And from somewhere, he didn't understand how, she appeared, and it was Azula's head, but on snake's body. Her tongue kept pointing out at them. And for some reason he got the feeling that she wanted to eat Mai, so he turned to her, but suddenly the room gre wide and she was so far away, he ran and ran, but it was too late, she vanished…._

_The Snake turned to him. And ……_

"_You underesssstimated meeeee…."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"**NO!"**

Zuko sat up. He looked around. He was in his room. It was all a dream. A nightmare. He made a sigh of relief, but couldn't help feeling troubled over what that dream had meant..

But somewhere else another laugh, much like from his dream, could be heard echoing through the prison halls. "Here I come, Zuzu. Here I come."

**Note: sorry if this turned out pretty lame. This is my first Avatar fan fiction, so I'm not sure if there are any Out of characterness. And sorry to those people if the nightmare was too scary, or too lame. If any questions were to occur don't hesitate to ask. And if you can tell me whether the nightmare was scary or just plain weird. Hehe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar the Legend of Aang Book Four: The Avatar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and All that.**

**Chapter 3 – Departing This Side of Reality**

**Suki's P.O.V.**

_Reality. So far, I still can't believe which is reality. That the war is over, that things are suddenly going to get better? I'd like to believe it, like everyone else does. That there will no longer be problems, that everything's going to be okay now. I'm going home, back to peaceful times, but why is it that I feel despair, sadness, and depression? like something's not right? or maybe it's just post war feelings, I mean, after practically living my whole life in war, you'd think I don't know how to live a life without it. I guess maybe it is all over…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Suki stared at the fire nation boat that would take her, and some of the other refugees, warriors and captives that were caught in the fire nation during the war, they're all going home now. Back to where they can rest, relax, breathe in hard and smell freedom. She woke up early so that the others won't see her off. She couldn't stand the thought of not seeing them again, let alone not seeing Sokka again. But he did promise he'd visit as soon as he gets things straight in his own home. And...then what…? After getting things straight? Then what? What would they all do then?

She sighed at that thought, and shook her head. _No, everything's going to be okay, now._ But the thing that bothered her the most was her instincts; something was bugging her, like they forgot something…..but what?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang woke up to the sound of birds chirping…..

He sat up, stretched his arms, and let out a long yawn.

He, and the rest of Team Avatar, slept at the fire nation palace. Today was the day that they would depart and go their own ways again. He was planning on going to the air temples, visiting them, and maybe even search for any possible air bender lives. He thought, if the sun warriors were able to live in hiding throughout the war, maybe there were also some air benders that survived. But Sokka kept going against that idea. It was very unlikely, he said. But nothing could ruin his positive mood.

He was going to depart early in the morning, not wanting to be in the way of Katara's catching up with the freedom and everything. But he promised himself he would come back to her when he finds himself.

Only Sokka and Zuko knew of his plans. And they promised not to tell Katara. Not until he left, or after she read the letter he wrote for her. And it's not as if he'll be gone forever. The war _is_ over. So no need to worry. He wasn't sure why this sudden need to find himself came up, but before he could even relax after all this it came up. So he had to follow it, either way.

"Hey Appa," he whispered, patting the air bison on the head. "ready to go, buddy?"

Appa made a grunt.

Momo popped up from behind him. Aang smiled. "Not, you Momo, I need you to stay with Katara while I'm gone. "

And with that the Avatar was once again, flying with his Air bison, just the two of them, like once before when he got trapped in that ice berg.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the fire nation prisons, the guards heard a loud sound, like an opening large iron gate. Like someone was opening something. In a rush they checked all the prisoners' cells…

"_She escaped…"_

"_H-how?"_

"_Th-that's not possible!"_

_The guards felt a chill, then a shaking horrible feeling and they felt like they were glued to the spot…._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That morning the next shift of gaurds came in, and they were horrified. The gaurds from last night were found, dead, on the spot. and worst was it looked as if they were drained out of blood.

"Th-this cell is empty!" the other guard said.

"What?!"

A guard from the other hall came.

"The princess is gone!" he shouted as he ran towards them. then paused at the sight of the three lifeless, bloodless bodies, and the other empty cell.

"This is bad."

~ Fade to white ~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: sorry if this turned out pretty lame. This is my first Avatar fan fiction, so I'm not sure if there are any Out of characterness. And I'm not sure if I got Suki's personality correctly, she's the one I know of least. Hope you like this one. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Avatar the Legend of Aang Book Four: The Avatar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and All that.**

**Chapter 4 – Breakout**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had a disturbed evening; he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Beads of sweat painted his face, and he found it, almost, hard to breathe. He couldn't believe his nightmare was coming true. How was that possible? How could she have done it? Again he recalled his dream "_you underestimated me…_" it rang constantly in his head. Yes, he underestimated her, she may no longer have the ability to fire bend, but how could he forget that pointy little tongue of hers and that cunning brain!? Aw, he felt so stupid! He should've checked! He should have given it more thought! and now he could almost hear the feint sound of her sister's cackle, figuratively speaking of course, for nobody knows where she went….or who she was with. He remembered the report that was given to him. Not only did his sister escape, but a very skilled prisoner, who was able to kill three guards. But he could pretty much bet that Azula had something to do with that. but knowing Azula, she'd need reinforcements, she may be tough and all that but looking back she needed all the help she could get, even if she had to scare them to join her. But who?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was in a state of worry. She felt as if she was going to have a panic attack. Aang had no idea! He was out there somewhere! And so was…_she_. And she, Katara, wasn't going to remain that way. She was going to do something. She's going to find him, and she wasn't going to rest until she was sure he was okay. She's been with Appa before; she could probably estimate how far he's been before they stop to rest. She told Sokka and her father about all this, and that she couldn't go back to the southern water tribe until she was sure Aang was safe, so here was another secret departure. Katara was, at the moment, sneaking into a fire nation air blimp (or whatever you call it).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sokka's P.O.V.**

_This is bad. Really bad. Aang is gone, Katara went to find him, Azula broke out, it's enough drive anyone insane! And here I thought I could finally put my feet up and relax! And not only that Suki's out there as well! And at a time like this all I could feel is ….a serious panic attack! We're all gonna get it! That crazy girl is going to drive us crazy! She's going to pick us of one by one, like bugs in her soup, or something! Catching each and every one of us by surprise until our own little hearts feel the rue! So don't ask me why I'm panicking! Why can't we all just stick together?! Why does everything have to end this way!??! WHY?!!? THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING WHY!!!!_

_Okay, Sokka, keep your cool, warriors are known to keep clam in sticky situations such as these, and I am livin' the cool here. yep._

_Okay, so let's stop and think here for a second. Where would Azula strike first, Aang maybe…._

_Or what if that's what she wants us to think?_

_Maybe she's somewhere nearby, she was in a fire nation prison, maybe she's still in the fire nation?_

_She could be anywhere!_

_(*gulp*) _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sokka, there you are! I need to speak to you and Katara, and Toph and…" Zuko started, but ended up trailing off. "Where _is _everybody?"

Sokka breathed in. "Well, how do I put this so your little fiery heart can take it…..uh, they split up." said Sokka nonchalantly.

"What?"

"well see, Aang went to find himself, then Katara got worried with the whole Azula breakout, and tried to look for Aang, who is looking for himself, Suki's back in Kyoshi Island, Toph is in Ba Sing Se probably off gambling or something, and Ty Lee's with Suki, your Girlfriends is –"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Zuko said massaging the bridge of his nose. "Argh! What now!" his hands started shaking in anger like he usually does when he's frustrated.

"We..." Sokka started pacing, chin up, eyes closed, finger in the air, the other hand on his back. "Try to compose ourselves, calm down…and.." he paused seeing that he is no longer accompanied by a listener.

"There you are I was looking all over for you." Said Zuko who lost his attention to whatever Sokka was talking about and gave it to Mai who was passing by.

"You were?" Mai said her voice almost empty and lacks sympathy but had a touch of amusement.

"Yeah, I got worried."

"Oh, so you've heard about Azula's great escape."

"Apparently I'd much rather I didn't."

"Yeah, and _maybe_ you're her first target. Or maybe she'd stoop low and try to get to you by doing something horrible, like destroying me, you know, like that'll happen." Said Mai with every amount of obvious sarcasm, and with that last note she began to walk away, leaving Zuko in more panic than he was in minutes ago.

"Hey! Wait! I need to protect you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: hey! I finished another chapter! Again hoping no OCnesses were made. Hope you all liked this. Please Review if you have the time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Avatar the Legend of Aang Book Four: The Avatar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and All that.**

**Chapter 5 – **

* * *

"_The Avatar!" came a hissing voice that lurked within the dark fog…_

"_Who's there?" Aang called out with a hoarse voice. He twisted around, trying to get by in the thick of the fog. Appa made a noise of fear. He felt a presence near by. he twisted again as he heard whooshing sounds. _

"_Did you think you've won…Avatar?"_

"_What? Who's there? Who are you?" Aang asked with nervousness in his voice._

"…_did you think you've won?"_

"_What? I-"_

"_Well, I've got news for you Avatar…" he felt the presence getting closer. His heart started beating furiously._

"_Avataaaar!"_

"_D-don't come any closer, I'm warning you! I'm the Avatar!"_

"_Your weak abilities are no match for me, you have no idea what I have up my sleeve…"_

"_What? Who is this?"_

_The presence is closer…as if…right ….there …beside him…_

"_Azula!"_

"_Lights out, Avatar…"_

* * *

"NO!" Katara screamed.

Hear heart beating faster than Aang's in her dream. The blimp lay hidden amongst the trees, for her to rest for the night. The cool night air came in, and she felt her feet grow numb, she stood from her corner. And ran to the ship's head. "I can't rest now…I have to find Aang"

* * *

"You know, you look worse than Aang before the invasion. Lighten up, so Azula broke out, what's the worse that can happen?" Sokka said

Zuko stopped his pacing. He had his hands tied together at his back, his hair loose, and a scowl on his face. He twisted his head to glare at Sokka.

"Okay, maybe that was a stupid question…" Sokka said.

"We need to figure out who she'll strike at first…me? Aang? Or maybe she'll break out father…nah, she probably thinks low of him by now…" Sokka raises a finger, which Zuko ignores. "or maybe she'll kidnap Katara to get to Aang…O-or Mai…to…"

"Can I say somethi-"

"Maybe she'll kidnap uncle!" said Zuko jumping up and panicking. Then stopped abruptly, changing his expression. "But he's at Ba Sing Se, she can't be that stupid, he'll be well guarded…too many people…" Zuko paced again.

"well, I think we could-"

"Maybe she'll be that crazy to actually attack here!"

"yeah. But-"

"But then, we'd have nothing to worry about…the guards will just get her…"

"that's great but what if-"

"but…they said she wasn't the only one who broke out..someone else…I wonder who that person…who was it again? They told me…I forgot…"

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME, JUST FOR ONE SECOND???" Sokka burst, his head swelling up.

"Sure Sokka, why not?" Zuko said, not really noticing how annoyed Sokka was.

"Maybe instead of panicking, we could split up, I mean the rest of us who are aware. Katara probably found Aang by now, and we could trust that they can handle themselves; we'll warn everyone…_everyone!_ Eyes widening with realization. "we'll tell each city of each part of the world to be ready and alert. We'll call up search parties, the strongest, smartest, fastest, bravest men around; she'll never catch us off guard!"

Zuko was speechless. Sokka felt as if he'd just ran a mile after that speech.

"Uh…" Zuko said, then nodded, smiled.

"Now, let's get goin'!"

* * *

**Yes, I know, it's short. Bin a while since I posted here in , I thought I might've cancelled this fic, judging by how busy I was. **** But here's a new chapter! Yey! No canceling! **


End file.
